All For The Sake Of Makeup
by Draco Is My Main Man
Summary: rantings of a bored person. Draco's been dared to do something, harry doesn't want to do it. harry, draco, seamus and blaise involved. slight harrydraco.they're all drunk, supposed to be funny. oneshot. OOC.


**_a/n: ok so i was bored last night and i listened to my songs and i decided to write a one-shot with this song in. so i'll give you: For the sake of make-up. (_disclaimer: i don't own the song**

'why does it have to be like this Draco?'

'because I said so!'

'you're a bastard!'

'and you're drunk'

' I am not i've had one vodka'

'Let me rephrase: you're a lightweight'

'You're still a bastard.'

'I'm not changing it!'

'Wanker'

'I'm definitely not changing it.'

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!'

'No'

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! I love you!'

'Nice try, no way.'

'but…but…I'll cry'

'go on then! Try it, if you snot up your face you're not doing it at all'

'but…but…I don't want to Draco.'

'Harry, tough shit. Plus I'm cuter than you.'

'no you're not!'

'I am! Blaise aren't I cuter than him?'

'maybe, but I know someone prettier than both of you'

'Who?'

'Me!'

'Yeeeeeeees, and then you woke up'

'You're the dreamer Harry'

'I think you are Draco, you're always dreaming about me'

'Oh get over yourself Harry'

'No, change it!'

'We've been through this'

'Bastard.'

'Shut up both of you!'

'You shut up Finnegan!'

'And what will you do to make me?'

'I'll kiss Dean'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'No, he's not pretty enough to touch my lips'

'So you admit it Draco? I am pretty?'

'Well yes, but not more than me.'

'We can't all be as rich as you Draco'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Don't think we haven't found your make-up'

'Even the stuff in the box marked "blackmail"'

'How dare you root through my stuff? When did this happen?'

'Well when you went shopping with Pansy...'

'And when we had that sleepover in your room...'

'And when I fucked Nott in your bed...'

'Why couldn't you screw him in your own bed?'

'Because my sheets are cotton, yours are silk.'

'Shit! Eww! Did you clean up?'

'No, Harry interrupted us and we had to hide.'

'Oh so it was you I heard screaming, I thought Draco had dyed his hair red again'

'That was an accident, someone' he glared at Blaise 'switched it with my hair gel'

'Hehehe its good to be evil'

'Get your head out the clouds Blaise you're nowhere near as evil as me!'

'Draco, you fainted because I had a spider on my shoulder, I don't think you're evil.'

'It was a tarantula!'

'It was about a centimetre long! You big wimp!'

'Right I'm definitely not changing it'

'Why are we doing this anyway?'

'Pansy dared me'

'What happens if you don't?'

'She'lltakebackherlipgloss'

'What was that?'

'She'll take back her lipgloss'

'Oh my god Draco!'

'It's the best lipgloss ever!'

'Draco, you are the epitaph of gay'

'Seamus, its epitome'

'Whatever, I say pink you say rose'

'What, I never said that. You're the one who knows every different shade of paint and their names'

'I do not! I'm about three short!'

'Erm, guys we've got one more to go'

'Shit! Draco please change it!'

'No, you called me a wimp and a bastard and a wanker, why would I be nice to someone who calls me names?'

'Erm, because you love me?'

'No Harry, it won't work I refuse!'

'Fine. Be that way. I hate you'

'That's what you said for six years until you realised how breathtakingly gorgeous I was and attacked me'

'I did not attack you! You over exaggerate!'

'Do I? All I remember was sneaking up to the kitchens when an invisible being grabbed my beautiful hair and pulled me in a dark classroom where it removed all my clothes, revealed itself to be you and then proceeded to have your evil way with me'

'You didn't protest'

'Well, I didn't want to be found out of bed, in Snape's classroom and to top it all off naked'

'Whatever, admit it I was good'

' For your first time yes'

'It was not my first time!'

'They're nearly done everyone!'

'God! Stop talking Harry we'll get more done.'

'No!'

'this is stupid!'

'oh well, it'll be fun though'

'how is this a talent?'

'because it will be funny'

'not in the way you're thinking Draco'

'shh! look its our turn!'

'Oooooh joy!'

They all walk out to be greeted by a crowd off students, many of which were drunk.

They got into their places and began.

**Harry** 'oh excuse me sir?'

**Draco**: 'yes passing person?'

**Harry**: 'I'm a little tipsy and those people they're are trying to get my money.'

(Blaise and Seamus flex their muscles threateningly)

**Draco**: 'oh dear! how may I help you?'

'By leaving me alone while you go fuck yourself' Harry muttered.

**Draco**: 'I'm sorry?'

**Harry**: 'Well its embarrassing you see, I can't remember the way home. I was wondering if you could show me the way'

**Draco**: 'Certainly where do you live?'

**Harry**: 'Amarillo'

**Blaise and Seamus:**

Shalalalalalalala

Clap clap

Shalalalalalalala

Clap clap

Shalalalalalalala

**Harry:**

When the day is dawning

On a Texas Sunday morning

How I long to be there

With Marie who's waiting for me there

Every lonely city

_**Bababababaa**_

Where I hang my hat

_**Bababababaa**_

Ain't as half as pretty

As where my baby's aaaaaaaaat!

Is this the way to Amarillo?

Every night I've been hugging my pillow

Dreaming dreams of Amarillo

And sweet Marie who waits for me

Show me the way to Amarillo

I've been weeping like a willow

Crying over Amarillo

And sweet Marie who waits for me

**Blaise and Seamus:**

Shalalalalalalala

Clap clap

Shalalalalalalala

Clap clap

Shalalalalalalala

**Draco**: and Marie who waits for me

There's a church bell ringing

Hear the song of joy that it's singing

For the sweet Maria

And the guy who's coming to see her

Just beyond the highway

_**Bababababaa**_

There's an open plain

_**Bababababaa**_

And it keeps me going

Through the wind and raiiiiiiiin

**Both:**

Is this the way to Amarillo?

Every night I've been hugging my pillow

Dreaming dreams of Amarillo

And sweet Marie who waits for me

Show me the way to Amarillo

I've been weeping like a willow

Crying over Amarillo

And sweet Marie who waits for me

**Blaise and Seamus:**

Shalalalalalalala

Clap clap

Shalalalalalalala

Clap clap

Shalalalalalalala

**Harry**: And Marie who waits for me!

**Blaise and Seamus:**

Shalalalalalalala

Clap clap

Shalalalalalalala

Clap clap

Shalalalalalalala

**Draco**: and Marie who waits for me!

**Blaise and Seamus:**

Shalalalalalalala

Clap clap

Shalalalalalalala

Clap clap

Shalalalalalalala

They bow and walk off stage.

'that was the most embarrasing thing I have ever done.' Harry stated

'at least you got to sing' Blaise moaned

'I would have gladly traded!'

'damn her!' Draco joined the rest of them.

'what now?'

'Pansy says that we've got to sing something else or she'll take back her eye shadow.'

'what song?' Blaise asked

'Well it would only be me and Harry'

'Oh god, what was it?'

'the cheeky girls: touch my bum'

'no way Draco. no way!

* * *

**_a/n: ok, i've got that out my system now. the song if you don't know was_ tony christie: (is this the way to) amarillo?_ok byebye._ **


End file.
